


Sweet Vicious

by sweetlikelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry, 25-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, AU, Anal Sex, Asshole Louis, Baby Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cruise, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fetus Harry, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Innocent Harry, M/M, Older Louis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Soft Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikelarry/pseuds/sweetlikelarry
Summary: Louis always had what we wanted. And well, as he was going on that journey on a cruise, he met this baby boy names Harry Styles and the only thing that he wanted was fucking him, but turn out that the curly boy is innocent as hell, but nothin will stop that rich asshole to get him.or an AU where Louis is that rich asshole who want Harry to call him Daddy, and so becoming his baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, to be true: this is my first fic that I ever posted. M not being confident with it, so don't be too hard on me work please. I don't think I'll post regularly; or maybe, dunno. Actually, this fic comes from a tweet that I tweeted and some ppl were asking for this fic to be written soooo: here it is.   
> Hope youll have a lovely day (or night). First chapter coming soon. :) xx

Louis always had what we wanted. And well, as he was going on that journey on a cruise, he met this baby boy names Harry Styles and the only thing that he wanted was fucking him, but turn out that the curly boy is innocent as hell, but nothin will stop that rich asshole to get him.

or an AU where Louis is that rich asshole who want Harry to call him Daddy, and so becoming his baby.


End file.
